Numerous electrical appliances in home and commercial businesses require a continuous supply of electrical power in order to function, such as refrigerators, freezers, lamps, computers, clocks, and critical medical equipment. Most of these devices gain electrical power by connecting to a main power supply via a plug into a wall receptacle. However, on occasions these devices may become inoperable through a power failure, accidental unplugging, turning off the power switch, or a tripped circuit breaker. These occasions can happen without becoming noticeable. It is not uncommon for a motor driven appliance to fail and open the fuse or circuit breaker. Quite often a homeowner is not aware of the motor failure until it is too late, for example refrigerated food is spoiled or the basement is flooded.
Supermarkets use multiple refrigerators providing open storage of chilled or frozen foods, thus if an unnoticed power failure occurs, the consequence would result in a large loss of inventory and revenue. Even though most commercial refrigeration is monitored by temperature alarm systems, an alarm on the power source would provide early warning of an imminent temperature rise.
Various devices have been created to aid in situations of power failure.
Japanese application no. 0631 9019 of Ogino Isao Shiga Shigeo on Nov. 15, 1994 discusses an emergency flashlight holder. Unlike the present invention, Shigeo's invention is a flashlight only, not intended to provide a security light while plugged in. Additionally the present invention is compact allowing for easier and less cumbersome operation.
Japanese application no. 1169445 of Kobayashi Yoshitsugu on Jun. 16, 1999 discusses a power failure alarming device. Unlike the present invention, Yoshitsugu's invention does not operate each plug separately. Additionally the option for a telephone alert is not present.
Japanese application no. 2000219241 of Akita Toshaki on Jul. 19, 2000 discusses a failure alarm indication device. Unlike the present invention Toshaki's invention does not have an audible alarm.
Thus, there is a need for a power failure alarm that alerts of a power failure, provides a reliable source of temporary light, gives users sufficient time to take action, alerts users of a power failure at a specific piece of equipment, as well as may be used in various other applications.